


Your body is a temple, my mouth sings the prayers

by Shuensha



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I tried to make it as ok as possible and more related to art, M/M, Nyotaimori, Sushi, ain't no disrespecting in this, let's call it food fetish, warning if you're uncomfortable with the idea of nyotaimori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuensha/pseuds/Shuensha
Summary: Sunggyu gets a job in the culinary career. But not really.Warning: kinky?this is my spell to bring back the original aireen and end the soft doppelganger





	Your body is a temple, my mouth sings the prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



Sunggyu wasn’t particularly embarrassed about his family’s low income nor despised them because of it, being a college student and all, but he had to admit that it brought a multitude of downsides: his social life, for instance. Sunggyu felt more comfortable surrounding himself with people who were more or less in the same situation and avoided making friends with the rich young adults in his year on under. And that sucked, because they weren’t exactly F4 wannabes, but Sunggyu felt awkward hanging out with such groups because he didn’t want to be put into a situation such as going out to eat with people who didn’t have to look at the prices in the menu, while Sunggyu would have to go for the single digit meal. It also sucked because it was in this group of people where a certain puppy eyed underclassmen happened to be. Sometimes he and Nam Woohyun made eye contact, flustering Sunggyu who pretended to be unapproachable and honestly, he was scared to disappoint in any way.

And yet the biggest disadvantage was the struggle to pay his rent. He managed to get a scholarship, but that only sufficed in covering his study fees. He tried many jobs, heck, he almost worked part-time in every industry, but the hours of work he could take without damaging his studies (he had to keep that scholarship after all) barely managed to keep him alive. Sunggyu knew that eating was also important no matter how hard he tried to trick his stomach into becoming accustomed to abysmally small meals. And a hungry Sunggyu was one unable to study properly. He tried working in restaurants, hoping to get some free meals from it, but every hungry student competed for those job positions because Sunggyu was obviously not the only one who thought of this formula.

As he was studying various job related flyers dejectedly on a bench in the busy campus, a voice snapped him out of his daze. It was one of the Japanese exchange students in his year, a girl who Sunggyu interacted with before because of a group project. “Oppa, are you ok? You look really gloomy.” She spoke in awkward but easily understandable Korean.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to find a new job.” He found himself confessing, sensing that she wasn’t here to judge him. “But they all have really shitty pay.”

She nodded in acknowledgment. “I see...I know how that feels, I was in the same situation when I got here.”

“So you managed to find something for yourself, huh?” maybe Sunggyu was just plain unlucky.

At that she blushed, making Sunggyu raise his eyebrow. “You can say that, an old friend introduced me to some people.”

“…Okay?” he looked confused. “Is it ok to ask how much you make?”

“Of course! It’s a secret though.” She warned before whispering in his ear the most ridiculous price per hour he has ever heard. “Excuse me?? How is that possible?” he spluttered.

“It is possible. If you’re desperate or confident enough. Does oppa perhaps..want to give it a try?”

Sunggyu bit his lip. Should he- with that price, it could only be a really shady job. “Be honest with me. Is it a job that requires me to be naked?” that was a way to put it.

The girl got flustered again. Oh dear. “Actually yes, but it’s nothing related to the porn industry.” She assured him and Sunggyu let out a relieved sigh that he didn’t have to go that far. Sweet Jesus. “It’s more art related.”

“Art? Is it like modelling naked for the visual arts department?” Do they pay that much??

“No. Have you ever heard of nyotaimori, oppa?”

Sunggyu blinked.

 

Nyotaimori (or more accurately for men nantaimori), Sunggyu found out days later after he went to an “interview”, was, put into simple words, becoming a pretty (naked) sushi board for rich people. The interviewers were an old Japanese couple who also happened to own the business. They had been very enthusiastic about the artistic aspect of this job, as they lectured Sunggyu about the beauty of the human body and how their intention was to worship it. Sunggyu wasn’t immediately sold because of that, but the guy assured him that nobody, no matter their status, was allowed to touch or harass them in any way, even verbally. Some guys tried to bribe their way through that strict code and ended up being immediately thrown out, as they had absolute faith in the model’s words instead of the client’s, which Sunggyu found surprising, assuming that in these traditional practices the client is usually treated as a god. Apparently, their sponsors were ridiculously rich and happened to share the same thoughts on prioritizing the models’ comfort. The safer and more confident they felt, the more beautiful they were supposedly.

Sunggyu apparently passed the “test”, as the old lady noted that his pale skin adorned with moles was very pretty and she already came up with a “table design” for him. To his luck (or misfortune?), these dinners had an equal amount of girls and boys so that beauty could be seen in all its forms. His colleague from college had told him that she didn’t feel objectified because of that. If anything, she recalled that they had to throw out some overly enthusiastic ladies who pretended to be way too clumsy with their chopsticks on a male model. However, each bad experience made the rules stricter.

What convinced Sunggyu in the end wasn’t the ridiculous amount of money but the promise to get shameless amounts of takeaway sushi afterwards. The taste of a special sashimi dish made by the old man brought Sunggyu to tears. After he took the job, they taught him how to keep still and betray no emotion. The events didn’t happen too often, but the pay was good enough already and Sunggyu was encouraged to visit and study at their restaurant if he wanted (the old lady took a liking to him and let him snack on sushi- his lisp reminded her of one of her nephews).

His first experience wasn’t bad. At first he felt really nervous when people approached him, but he learned to ignore it as nobody disrespected him in any way. Men generally didn’t pay much attention to him and women sometimes called him handsome (which happened rarely to Sunggyu- who knew that all Sunggyu needed was to strip naked and cover himself in sushi). His only slip up was when one lady commented on his cute cheeks, making Sunggyu blush. He left however with a somewhat improved self-esteem and lots of sushi to feel his belly.

It was at the second event when Sunggyu wanted to self-combust.

He knew really rich people came to these events mainly. Sunggyu apparently underestimated the income of a particular student in his college, as he and his parents were there. That brought him to the shocked puppy face of Nam Woohyun as they made eye contact during the dinner. It’s not every day your crush that you’ve been trying to deny for a year stumbled upon your naked body covered in their favorite food (he would find later from Woohyun). Woohyun looked equally horrified and flustered and Sunggyu wanted to die when his eyes fell upon his private part, that was covered in shiso leafs and a blooming chrysanthemum made of thinly sliced white radish (very fitting in the worst ways). The rest of his torso was decorated with flowers and delicately placed sushi on different kinds of leafs –his chest area had a pretty dish of salmon roe in avocado nests that thinned down in small sushi bites as they reached his navel. His legs (shaved, nevertheless!) also had threads of sushi rolls and irises trailing down. The old lady also decided to give a slight color to his lips, contour his eyes with a thin line and add the faintest glitter on his lids.

Woohyun looked like he was struggling to come up with the proper reaction for this situation and Sunggyu couldn’t blame him. Has he mentioned that he wanted to die???

The young man cladded in a fitting black suit (if Sunggyu wasn’t horrified and supposed to be expressionless he would have ogled him a bit) bit his lips before clearing his throat. “..I-is it alright if I take a roll?”

Sunggyu internally screamed. Does he look like he’s up for chitchat? “Oh right, you’re not supposed to speak.” Took him long enough. “Sorry, hyung.” _Don’t fucking call me hyung, Woohyun._ The sensible thing to do was to act like Sunggyu was a table but Woohyun had decided to make this as awkward as possible.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m acting stupid.” Woohyun apologized once again, fidgeting nervously. “It’s just I wasn’t expecting-“ Who would? “-to see you like this first. We didn’t even go for a coffee!” The hell was that supposed to mean? “I’m rambling- sorry- hyung is really beautiful.”

Oh.

Sunggyu’s eyes widened despite himself. Woohyun caught that instantly. He seemed to have interpreted it in his own way. “I don’t mean you’re not usually handsome- just. Even more. ” Woohyun’s pupils dilated as he eyed his body involuntarily, making Sunggyu shiver and almost disturb the dishes on his body. The initial feeling of dread evaporated slowly from his body, leaving behind a body rising steadily in temperature. In this line of work, Sunggyu didn’t seek too much attention, but if it came from the right person…

Woohyun slowly brought the chopsticks to a piece of salmon sashimi close to his navel, making Sunggyu almost want to arch his back and lift his hips. Dipping it slightly in the soy sauce next to his body, he sucked the soft slice of fish right into mouth, not breaking eye contact with Sunggyu, who long forgot his supposed code of stillness. His eyes fixed on Woohyun’s lips, wishing he somehow lost those chopsticks and took the next piece with his mouth- along with another part of his body.

The younger student apparently decided to not linger any longer (maybe for the sake of both of them). However, before he left, he regarded Sunggyu with glazed eyes. “Later?” Despite the dominating feeling of arousal, Sunggyu’s heart skipped in elation. He nodded as discretely as he could; getting a reward in the shape of the smile he fell for last year.

As he left the table, one of the waiters approached him, “Sunggyu-ssi, are you alright? Did he bother you in any way?”

“No, I’m fine.”

 

 

“I-I’m fine!” Sunggyu gasped, answering Woohyun for the third time he asked as he was scissoring Sunggyu open. His other hand was stroking Sunggyu’s weeping cock lazily and his mouth was making a show of producing the most inappropriate noises as he tasted the leftover dishes decorating Sunggyu’s back, displaying multi-tasking abilities that he didn’t think were possible. Thankfully, they got in one piece to Sunggyu’s trashy flat after the event and kicked Haneul and Changwook out (agreeing with their deduction that he’s hopefully getting his brains fucked out).

The younger was right; they should have had a coffee before this at least, but as hot as Woohyun was, he was also a mushy mess who peppered Sunggyu’s face with kisses as he whispered fervently about how much he liked him but assumed Sunggyu hated his guts. It also didn’t help Changwook hanged around him all the time as if he were an extension of Sunggyu’s body- a very straight one, Sunggyu assured him.

So in Sunggyu’s defense, he had no real reasons to skip on this.

Impatiently, he urged Woohyun to get on with it. His fingers kept stroking insistently the gland that made Sunggyu melt and fuse with the bed from pleasure. “Woohyun- listen to your hyung, damn it!” he managed to demand between breathless whimpers, his own noises making him feel beyond embarrassed. “Just one last piece, hyung.” The younger comforted him as he chewed on the last piece of sushi, cleaning the plate with a hot trail of his tongue up Sunggyu’s spine. In the next seconds he had Sunggyu turned over and sitting on his lap. His nails punctured Woohyun’s shoulder as he sunk down on the firm cock, muttering soft curses as Woohyun sucked on his collarbone noisily. His hands gripped tightly Sunggyu’s ass to guide them into a maddening rhythm and no matter what part of Woohyun’s body he tried to cling onto, he couldn’t stay in one place, feeling the need to map his entire body. He settled in the end with both palms on Woohyun’s warm pecs, the thumping organ under Sunggyu’s left hand filling Sunggyu with giddiness in the overwhelming haze of lust. One of Woohyun’s arms wrapped around Sunggyu’s lower back, lifting his face to gaze upwards at the older’s face with tenderness. Sunggyu almost felt deaf from all the noise-the shameless skin slapping, Woohyun’s gasps, his own trembling breaths and wretched moans- that he had to silence some of them, claiming Woohyun’s lips with renewed fervor. He sucked on those beautiful lips that were more satisfying than any meat, sweeter than any pastry and Woohyun moaned in delight, opening his mouth to meet Sunggyu’s eager appendage. They almost forgot they were supposed to fuck until Woohyun fell on his back and Sunggyu took the reins, bouncing relentlessly on the hot cock. He sighed dreamily as Woohyun massaged his tights roughly, one hand sliding up to rub the older’s leaking member. No amount of determination could have urged Sunggyu to keep going as Woohyun’s fingers on his foreskin drove him mad and with Woohyun’s throaty confession that he’s going to come he let himself go as well, releasing all over his hand. Woohyun followed shortly, shuddering as he emptied out with a whisper of his name.

Cuddling only lasted 5 minutes as Sunggyu revealed to Woohyun what he wanted him to take into his mouth while he was laying on that table at the event. Sliding down the model’s body, he promised to redeem himself before wrapping his mouth around the already aching cock.

 

 

Safe to say, Sunggyu didn’t quit his job for a while. His younger boyfriend had no protests, proclaiming himself to be a connoisseur of the finest arts. The only downside was that he had to sometime share the leftover sushi with Woohyun, however, their special table arrangement made up for it.

He also began working of getting over his rich people phobia, albeit slowly.


End file.
